A Forbidden Feeling
by abyssjoey
Summary: Lowen develops feelings for Lady Louise, but then, Pent arrives. LowenxLouise, EliwoodxLouise, RebeccaxLowen


A Forbidden Feeling --

It was the start of yet another battle against the Black Fang. The army was fighting with everything they've got. Desperately, they stole the lives away from each enemy they fight, all these for one goal...to achieve peace.

"Sir Lowen! Behind you!" Rebecca shouted, warning Lowen from the enemy.

In a second, Lowen defended the strike with his Steel Lance, but the enemy was wielding an axe. Lowen was powerless against the enemy Warrior.

Then, an arrow shot through the enemy's heart, killing him.

The arrow came from Lady Louise, the wife of Count Reglay.

"Umm...Lady Louise!" Lowen said, nervous, "I...I apologize for being such a burden to you...um...milady...I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," Louise replied, smiling, showing off her radiant face, "Everyone makes mistakes."

Upon seeing Lady Louise' gorgeous smile, Lowen felt his heart skip a beat. It was a feeling he may have never felt before...

"Is something wrong?" Louise asked, "Shouldn't you be heading forward to the front lines already?"

"Umm...yes. I apologize...It's--" Lowen said, blushing, "It's nothing."

And Lowen rode away, remembering the gorgeous face of the gorgeous Louise.

What Lowen didn't know was that Rebecca was watching the two of them, and jealousy was formed in her heart.

--

"Lowen!" Marcus shouted to the paladin, it was already night, and everyone was resting after the long battle, "Lord Eliwood calls for you."

"Umm...understood." Lowen said, and walked to Eliwood's tent.

"Lowen, I'd like you to give this to Lady Louise," Eliwood instructed Lowen, "These are strawberries, and...I know she likes these, just give it to her, please."

Upon hearing Eliwood's instruction, Lowen flinched. He couldn't see Louise anymore...he couldn't...

"Umm, Lord Eliwood...maybe it could..." Lowen said, but Eliwood spoke.

"Please...Lowen? Just...just don't tell Ninian about this." Eliwood said, and he handed the strawberries to Lowen.

Lowen sighed, and he went to Lady Louise and Lord Pent's tent.

--

"Umm...Lady Louise?" Lowen said, standing outside their tent, "There's something for you..."

"Oh. Lowen...it's so nice to see you," Louise said. She was different, though. She wasn't the usual Louise who was smiling, and radiant...she looked sad and solitary.

"Lady Louise, Lord Eliwood asked me to give these to you, and..." Lowen said, showing the strawberries to Louise.

"It doesn't matter, Lowen!" Louise suddenly shouted, "It doesn't! I just--I need someone!"

"What are you saying, Lady Louise? You're--" Lowen said, but he could no longer speak when Louise suddenly kissed him and embraced him. Lowen didn't know what to do...this isn't right...this is wrong...she has a husband...but, I love her...

"Lowen, I don't know what to do..." Louise said under her breath.

"Lady Louise...I'll take care of you. There's no need to worry..." Lowen said.

Then, the tent flap suddenly opened. It was Lord Pent, and he was with Rebecca.

"Oh my lord..." Rebecca said, gasping at what she saw. Lord Pent, was astonished, and he dropped the books he was carrying.

"Pent! I...I can explain..." Louise said, moving away from Lowen.

"Lowen, this is...how could you!!" Rebecca shouted, and ran away.

"REBECCA!" Lowen shouted. He was about to run after Rebecca, but Lord Pent stopped him.

"What did you just do with my wife?!" Pent shouted, who was in rage.

"No, Pent! Lowen did nothing wrong...put the blame on me!" Louise shouted.

"No, Louise! You can't just--after everything I've done for you..." Pent said.

"Pent...I...I want a divorce." Louise said, drowning in tears.

"But, Lady Louise!" Lowen shouted, "This isn't right...this is just...this is wrong..."

"No, Lowen...I love you." Louise said, "And there's nothing can do about it."

"NO! I can't..."

What the--?! What just happened?

It was only a nightmare, and Lowen was relieved. When he woke up, he saw Louise, who was already pregnant.

"Hi, honey! The baby's coming out tomorrow!!" Louise shouted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lowen shouted, and then he stabbed himself with a Silver Sword.

"Lowen! Lowen! No! Don't die on me!! LOWEN!!"

End. 


End file.
